


Wanna be someone else tonight

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 岩臣新晋演员和歌手的双人海外之旅给这个寂寞的tag加点柴（老早站了自己的拆，自己认命动手产粮吧
Relationships: Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Wanna be someone else tonight

酒吧街的夜晚永远熏风和暧，热闹如白昼。从海边一路赶来的潮湿气味与这里又辣又甜的酒香汇合，舒张着游人们的脉搏。

身处高声欢笑的人群里，即使没喝醉，似乎也会马上漂浮到半空。他不禁放慢脚步，神游片刻，才重新端起相机拍照。

镜头记录下绚丽的异国风光，还有和他一样沉醉其中频频四下张望的人的侧影。

“在干什么，岩酱？走丢了可不管你。”

说着，男人却往回走了几步，拽住他手腕。

“前面那家店人挺多，看起来不错，我们也去那里吃！”

“好啊，臣桑。”

岩田一边扶稳胸前的相机，一边任男人牵着在拥挤人群中快速穿梭。

最初认识登坂的时候，拍摄结束那人朝他伸出手，邀他去吃饭，虽是一大帮工作人员一起，倒也其乐融融。

那时登坂广臣还没有开始唱歌，做着展示潮流服饰与时尚态度的平面模特。他的名字也尚未出现在电视剧的演员表中，而是缩在杂志照片边缘，小小一行字写着“摄影：GUN”。

圈子本身不大，一来二去就熟了。登坂仅比他年长两岁，生日挨着，又都是只身上京打拼，除了朋友间的交情还有几分家人般的互相关心。

后来他们各自奔波转型，友谊一直维持下来。相比越来越多的社交式应酬，发迹之前建立的关系要珍贵和牢靠得多。

忙里偷闲想大喘一口气时，登坂就来约他旅游。近到乡野温泉，远到异国海滩，两个人避开媒体耳目尽情放松。

每次登坂的开头无外乎是“岩酱我们一起出去玩吧”，像中学生嚷着要去远足。不是岩田桑也不是刚典君，登坂习惯用当年的昵称叫他，如今这名字渐渐在业内业外流行开，但登坂是喊的时间最长的一个。

而他基本不用臣酱来称呼这位好友，还是体现年龄差别地喊着臣桑。

既显得亲密又保持距离。岩田是圈中出了名的谦逊又聪明的后辈，做事向来恰如其分。

这样就好。被牵得跌跌撞撞跟在男人身后，岩田脸上是惹人喜爱的无忧笑容。

“味道果真棒！”

叉起一块表皮晶晶亮的烤肉，登坂塞进嘴就感叹起来。不辜负美食是他重要的人生信条，他用手肘撞一下隔壁，催好友抓紧食物最美味的时候。

餐馆火爆到找不出一张完整的桌子，两人凑合在小角落，挤坐一条长凳。岩田迅速拍完食物，便拿起刀叉。

“相机就这样放着没关系吗。”

“放在身前是最安全的。”

“也对。一路上你拍了那么多照片，万一丢了太可惜，”登坂转过吸管喝一口饮料，“有空让我看看你拍的成果。”

“不行，等正片选好了再给看。”

“好的大师。”

反正肯定有不少我的。登坂举起叉子，去抢隔壁还剩大半的菜肴，岩田连忙格挡。两个人不甘示弱在餐桌上斗了半天，最后以登坂戳中他盘子里的肉丸告终。

饱蘸酱汁的肉丸伸到岩田面前，不知名香料的气味直往鼻子里钻。热气背后是登坂的脸，他张嘴说“啊——”，岩田照做，随即在对方眼中看到自己脸颊鼓鼓的模样。

登坂说的没错，只要是一起出门，岩田相机里常有他的身影。平模时期，登坂经常研究上镜用的姿势和表情，刚接触时尚拍摄的岩田也需要找人练手，于是一拍即合。休息时间他们就窝在岩田的迷你工作室，为以后能接更多的活而练习。

演戏之后，岩田依然保留摄影的爱好，或许是拍他拍顺手了，出去时总会拍他一堆照片。登坂也乐得配合，手机自拍和SNS短片他很擅长，可有专业摄影师在旁边岂不是更爽。

岩田脸颊鼓成小动物，他调出变脸拍摄模式喊岩酱快看镜头，手机屏幕上立刻出现一只耳朵毛茸茸的岩田犬，圆鼻头一抽一抽。

臣桑你是不是又在玩表情贴纸，岩田边大口咀嚼边含混说道，眼睛嘴角都弯起来。

登坂保存好短片，捏向那张终于吞下食物恢复正常的脸。笑得一脸灿烂的男人对这种程度的“蹂躏”习以为常，顺势朝他这边坐了坐，方便他继续揉头发。

不知道是怎么惯出来的。享受手心传来的熟悉触感，登坂看着岩田头顶的发旋，又像在对自己发问。

之前他举办小型live，唱他自己写的生涩的歌。不到一千人的场，观众们却格外卖力，呼声震天中他竟有些不好意思。岩田作为好友和嘉宾走到台前的那刻，他像抓住救命稻草一样揽住对方不放，表面上故作镇定地介绍“这是我的亲友岩酱”。

说是嘉宾其实主要是活跃气氛，岩田正经拿麦能吓跑一片人。当时新人演员已经演了小配角，有观众认出来，大着胆子喊岩酱声音挺好听但唱歌还是算啦，台上台下嘻嘻哈哈，一派温馨。

唱着闹着，不知何时变成岩田搭着他的肩。两人坐在舞台边一摇一晃踢踏腿，灯光刺得他想流泪，又止不住地笑，向旁边一歪差点掉入对方怀中。岩田从上往下望着他，满脸不怯场的少年气。他直起身就锁住人胡乱揉脑袋，心里“咣”地一声敞亮起来，顺利唱完整场。

吉祥物吧。

以后要是办更大的live，周边就设计成狗狗图案。庆功会上，登坂一提出来立马被嘉宾找由头敬酒。

臣桑明明更像猫，会炸毛的那种。岩田边吐舌边躲他作势挥起的拳，起哄这不就炸毛了吗。他架不住被连灌好几杯，末了还是始作俑者深一脚浅一脚扛他回去。

弄得好像是他在依靠对方似的。登坂掏完兜，发现零钱不够，这顿又是岩田结账，他干笑着仰起头。

填饱肚子后他们继续闲逛。谈笑间，路边店铺的灯光渐渐暧昧，行人也由大叔大妈变成更年轻的群体，先前随处可见的波霸热裤女郎却很少。

岩田停下来拍一家店门口的装饰摆件，登坂独自往前走了几步，正琢磨是否原路返回，斜后方突然传来陌生的声音。

Hello，有空喝一杯吗？异国男子站在岩田旁边，微倾上身。

不用，谢谢。他腾出一只手摆了摆，注意力还在对焦和光圈上。

我请你，不用客气。话落那人竟来抓他的手，岩田连忙抽回藏到身侧，敛眉瞪人。对方没有离开的意思，抱臂杵在原地。

“怎么了，Honey？”

过于亲昵的称呼令岩田一时错愕。手臂大力搭上他肩膀，拇指按在脖颈处，故意缓慢抚弄，还擦过他的喉结。来者没看他，牢牢盯着面前的陌生人。

岩田不用扭头都知道，这是登坂。

“没什么，Darling，一点小误会。”

他心领神会，双手紧挽住身边人，将自己的脸贴上那张因发怒而微红的侧脸，磨蹭又黏糊，像真正的情侣。

“哦，那就好。”

男人转头对准他的太阳穴响亮地“啵”了一下，眼睛仍看着前方。不速之客摊手耸肩，咕哝着原来是有伴的，悻悻而去。

“多谢了，臣桑你演技真好。”

岩田松开手，登坂却捉回他一只手腕，不放。

“再发呆就真的不管你了。”

眉头皱得跟之前毫无二致，他的好友和他对视数秒，便转回去。

登坂侧颜的轮廓绝妙，饱满前额与直挺鼻梁常受各类摄影师青睐。此时，下压的眉和嘴角分明在压抑怒火，却为整副面容添上生动色彩。

原来刚才他真生气了，岩田摸摸鼻子，知道现在可不是该拍照的时候。

都是年轻气盛，相处时难免有摩擦。论发火的恐怖程度，自诩理性派的岩田觉得还是对方更胜一筹，好在他跑得快，等气过了再掉头跟人服软示好。登坂徒长他几岁的劣势这时便体现出来，基本拿他没办法，一脸服了他的无可奈何。

手腕上传来加重的力道，岩田更加用力挣开，又立即反牵住那只手，包进自己掌心。

“行——我们走吧。”

“怎么不像刚才那样挽着我。”

登坂的鼻音跑了出来。

“那不是在配合演戏吗，现在一想怪不好意思的。”

此话不假，岩田确实心跳加快，登坂和陌生人同时在面前，他居然会有出轨被抓的尴尬。

“演戏又是为了谁。”

眼看又绕回来，他赶紧安抚好友。

“对对，是我的错。要不臣桑你来挽我？”

“拒绝。你见过高的挽矮的吗。”

就比他高一点点而已，小气。岩田偷乐，忘记自己忽略了比身高更重要的问题，两个男人为什么会挽在一起。

登坂也转怒为笑，脑海中回放着自己英雄救美的壮举。用美形容并不突兀，岩田换过几次造型，现今这款愈发衬出五官原本的端正好看，显得青春逼人。偶尔他会生出一种使命感，尽管他明白岩田头脑好使性格也讨喜，用不着操心。

总之这家伙还是有需要依靠他的时候。下完结论，登坂重又愉快起来，也不在意他口中的家伙牵他手还来回甩几下胳膊，小学生郊游似地走向人声鼎沸的主干道。

酒店的双人间早订光了，这次他们又是住大床房。其实现在订住宿登坂已经无所谓房型，附带好处是能去的地方更多，停留日期也更灵活。

睡同一个被窝也是从他做模特开始。岩田所谓的工作室就在自己住所，工作和休息空间划分不明显，碰到一拍几个小时，累了登坂就倒向那张小床不走。除了嫌弃过他蹬抢被子，床的主人也没抱怨别的。

为了防止被子半路失踪，岩田经常从背后抱住他，说要帮他改进睡姿。冬季夜晚尤其管用，背后暖烘烘的，登坂觉得化身树袋熊的岩田说不定比岩田犬更招人喜欢。

不过只能是他体验，其他人还是算了。

倒进酒店松软的大床里，卸下一天劳累，登坂伸着懒腰。

身旁的床垫一阵晃动，他的房友也摊开双臂躺下，衬衫里的背心随动作往上卷。

“你最近又去健身了？”

露出来的地方腹肌纹路清晰可见，岩田往下扯了扯背心，那些形状优美的线条即从登坂视野中消失。这小子害羞啥，泡温泉时早看光了。

温泉前的冲澡，他用一把大刷子搓得岩田不顾满身泡泡到处跑，连声向他求饶。那会儿岩田拍摄杂志虽有一段时间，肤色仍然黝黑，野外摄影的遗留产物。跋山涉水风吹日晒练就男孩一身精壮肌肉和深色皮肤，半长黑发束起，打招呼时一咧嘴，两排白牙晃得耀眼。

澡堂里，光身裹着泡泡的岩田像巧克力沾上奶油，想报复他又被自己逗乐，连带他也捧腹大笑。

小黑犬如今蜕变成白色秋田，登坂也刮净下巴中央蓄了很久的胡子，被对方夸臣桑年轻了好几岁可以出道去演偶像剧。

你自己专心演戏，他敲了一下岩田脑袋。他们都不再是无休止玩闹的年纪，必须一心一意专注于最重要的梦想。

岩田小他两岁，对待工作的认真架势却丝毫不输他，比如为保持良好体态经常健身。糟糕，他为什么要主动提这个。

“对啊，上次喊某人一起去，某人还挺不乐意。”

“啰嗦！练声时一样能锻炼到腹部。”

“噢，那这个是什么！”

冷不防腰被掐住，岩田瞅准时机捏了一把他腰侧的肉，迅速弹起来溜到浴室，口中还喊着臣桑你继续休息我先去洗。

又没有长很多赘肉，深呼吸一下他的八块腹肌还在好吗！登坂的骂声全部被浴室门板挡回来，他恨不能立马下地做俯卧撑，但因为实在太累，只在床上翻了个身继续趴着。

等到登坂洗完，房间里空无一人。透过打开的阳台门和飘动的窗帘，隐约可见岩田背影。他小心擦着头发走到人背后，顺手将毛巾盖上去，被他揉搓的脑袋受到惊吓般抖了一下。

“我头发早干了。”

“是吗。”

双手交叉困在对方身前，脚步故意放软，偶尔换岩田当大树自己当树袋熊也不错，登坂赖在明显下沉的肩头，任凭手臂被抓着摇晃就是不挪窝。

“臣桑。”

“嗯？”

“想听你唱歌。”

什么都行。这反而不好办啊。那就老歌吧。我想想。

阳台就在海边，海水一波波卷上沙滩，打着规律节拍。头顶圆月高挂，亮得能看清彼此脸上的所有细节，岩田侧过来看他，眼睛里也像有月亮。

他们一人拎一个啤酒罐，双臂枕着阳台栏杆。清凉的液体滑过喉咙，登坂轻声哼起歌。

今夜的月亮大得不真实，海风咸涩，啤酒酸苦，混合在一起，晃晃悠悠仿佛能将人送上天际。无论是月亮，还是火星木星，岩田都想带着身边的人一一翱游。

In other words, hold my hand.

In other words, baby kiss me.

登坂的喉音带着舒服的共鸣，转换到高音时无波无痕，杂志写道他的嗓音和外形一样华丽，岩田买过那期。

风吹开岩田的碎发，不笑时，他的面部轮廓意外有气概，男孩的稚嫩藏到眼角，脸上多了属于男人的硬朗。登坂喝口酒，看一眼身旁，又继续望向前方，那里是无边的深蓝。

In other words, please be true.

In other words, I love you.

唱毕，登坂转身接受夸张的掌声。岩田拉他靠栏杆坐下，两人支起膝盖，有一搭没一搭聊着今日见闻和明日行程，啤酒罐随手搁在脚边。

等到罐子空了，他们便进屋关灯。

房间内一片安静，窗外海浪拍岸，仿佛蓝色星球绵长的鼻息。

岩田翻身，面前侧躺着他的好友。

是的，好友，亲密又夹带着天然距离的称谓，记不清从哪天起他就想摆脱，却始终甩不掉。

然而今晚，他想把这些都抛开，哪怕明天就是深渊般的终结。岩田闭上眼，又下定决心似地睁开。

迷糊间登坂背后一热，知道是树袋熊岩田。跟往常不同，对方整个人紧紧贴着他，背部、手臂、腰线、膝窝、足心。温热触感从皮肤各处钻进神经末梢，他甚至感到微弱的生物电流一下一下刺激他的血管骨髓，一路酥麻到大脑。

随后他醒悟，那是岩田的心跳，熨帖在他背后相同的位置，与他逐渐同调。

“岩酱？”

岩田说了什么他没听清，好像在叫他的名字。他也来不及仔细听，注意力全被唇上的热度夺走。

舌头舔舐过细小的唇纹，又舔上齿列探进口腔，缠住他不放。登坂拼命吸气，吸进的都是岩田扑出来的高温气息。氧含量降低，脑中凭空炸开，口腔内的游动令他恍惚，或许继续缺氧也不要紧。

最后关头岩田终于放开他，彼此都憋得满脸通红。滚烫的身体压住他，他们是被浪拍到岸上的两条鱼，挤作一团争抢宝贵空气。

“……臣桑，我……我能继续吗。”

岩田的声音小心翼翼，带着颤抖飘在他耳边。

登坂扭开床头灯，光线虽暗，仍让撑在他上方的人下意识闭眼，眼角边的液体几乎要随动作溢出。过了一阵，岩田才低头看他，眼眶泛红，嘴角无力下垂，似乎挨了谁的骂。登坂顿时又有心脏被电击的错觉，眼睛也跟着酸胀。

预想中的巴掌没有扇来，见男人不说话也不推开他，岩田豁出去，在那对眼睛上方的光洁额头和下方的泪痣啄吻。

然后他听见登坂喉咙里挤压出的模糊声音。

“这种事情，为什么要问出来。”

轰鸣和尖啸四起，花火在岩田心里骤然爆裂散落，复又冲上苍穹。

臣桑，臣桑，他轻唤再熟悉不过的名字，试图移开男人挡住脸的手臂。

别这样叫。手臂下面传出登坂闷闷的回应。

那我直接喊名字了。岩田嗓音本就低沉，和他颇具少年感的脸形成强烈对比，刻意压低之后，磁性倍增到令人脸红。自己的名字去掉敬称，伴随吐露爱意的字眼，全方位接连入侵。耳廓烫得快爆炸，登坂不禁抬手捣住耳朵。

“终于能看见臣的脸了。”

手被按在脑袋两侧，登坂试着挣扎却毫无作用，他那好身材的后辈一向力气大，之前每次打闹都有手下留情，现在他老实认了。

刚才还可怜兮兮的岩田此时眼中又恢复神采，俯身近距离打量他，像是他们第一次见面。登坂偏头，勉强挡住一侧的红晕。

“要亲就快亲……”

我都告白了半天，可是臣还没答复。岩田抵在他颈窝，鼻尖蹭着锁骨，抬头就是一个超级大放送的纯真微笑。

那首歌，最后两句，你以为唱出来那么容易。登坂一激动猛咳起来，正好用皱眉掩饰不自然的表情。刚才唱歌时他尽量避免去看岩田，所幸阳台前面就是海，他无处安放的视线才有了归处。

从喝下的酒的苦涩中，升腾起甜蜜的泡沫，岩田感到心脏被一阵阵撞击，甜味泡泡们即将疯狂喷薄而出。

登坂的身体似乎有磁力，吸附着他的嘴唇和手指，吸引它们在上面不停轻触、揉捏。那些撞击被他用另外的器官组织取代，传送到登坂体内，时急时缓地抽动。

汗水滴落，在躯体交叠中抹散，又沾到他自己身上，胸腔中的情绪饱胀得令他呼吸艰难。岩田拉起环抱住他的人，在那张不断开阖的嘴里搜寻解药。

正式入睡前，依然是他从背后抱着登坂。脑袋搁在男人肩膀，就像方才在阳台那人挂在他身上一样，岩田一丝一毫也不松手。

好热。登坂朝肩头按去，使劲推着岩田，完全不担心将那张帅脸搓揉变形。

睡吧，我会乖乖的。岩田调整了姿势，方便两人舒适入眠。

嗯。被子里的登坂应了一声。实际上麻醉般的快意褪去后他现在真的痛死，唉，算了。

今晚他曾经相依相扶的男孩仿佛变成另一个人，他也变了。可他们又都还是之前的自己，一切自然而然。

也许一些事情早该发生，现在只是迟到而已。

午后的沙滩阳光正好，岩田把登坂的帽子搭在头上，对着脚踩在水里的帽子主人按动快门。逆光剪影，和登坂天然搭配。

我看看。登坂低头一张张翻着相机，岩田在旁边用帽子给他扇风，突然意识到之前的存照即将暴露，急忙去抢，却晚了一步。

前几天的照片，上次游玩的照片，还有更早的，都被登坂翻了出来。没有风景大片，全是男人在微笑、凝眉、发呆、吃东西吃到脸上、睡觉歪靠着车窗、跳跃时衣摆飞扬。全都是他。

尚未告知便拍摄的照片或许有更多，岩田耷拉着头，不用配上虚拟表情已然是只主动认错的小狗，就差发出呜呜声。不是演戏，他大概真的会挨揍。

不错啊，这只有登坂广臣的男朋友才能拍到。男人笑得直不起腰，等笑够了便过来搂他的肩。

不顾对方大叫，岩田举起帽子挡住两人的脸，吻上他的正牌男友。

**P.S**

鱼座姐妹花当然要甜了，不过双箭头是到中途才决定的。还是双箭头好啊。

无关紧要的称呼。岩酱和刚酱读音一样，用岩酱以便跟臣统一（刚酱的话得用哦咪了。

陈美唱的是《Fly Me To The Moon》,很明显但还是提一下。

标题出自清水翔太的《Tonight》。


End file.
